


Country Cats and Victorian Ones

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Animal Instincts, Arguing, Black Butler as Cats, Ciel Phantomhive Being an Asshole, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Dancing and Singing, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fights, Grooming, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Mild Blood, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, Nekotalia, Original Character(s), Play Fighting, Protectiveness, Sebastian Michaelis Being An Asshole, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: After a long day at college, Emily Lockheart gets a knock on her front door. When she answers it, there's only a box. Inside is a group of cats, two kittens and five adults. She takes them in, having a soft spot for animals, especially felines. However, what if these cats don't want to stay with her? And what if the cats she already owns start having problems with them?
Relationships: Alois Trancy/Reader, America (Hetalia)/Reader, Austria (Hetalia)/Reader, Canada (Hetalia)/Reader, China (Hetalia)/Reader, Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, Claude Faustus/Reader, Denmark (Hetalia)/Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader, Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)/Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader, Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, Grell Sutcliff/Reader, Iceland (Hetalia)/Reader, Japan (Hetalia)/Reader, North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Norway (Hetalia)/Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Spain (Hetalia)/Reader, Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, William T. Spears/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Country Cats and Victorian Ones

Emily yawned, rubbing one of her eyes as she watched the first season of MHA. It wasn't her first time watching the series, but it had been some time that she had watched the anime so she was revisiting it, thanks to the newer season. It was about that time when the sun began to set, lighting its surroundings with a beautiful glow.

Right as All Might announced for Midoriya to eat his hair, there was a knock on her front door. She sighed and paused the episode, standing up with a stretch and walking over to answer it. However, when she opened the door, she didn't see anyone.

She looked around to see who knocked, shrugging when she couldn't find the person and going to shut the door. There was the sound of something rustling down near her feet, causing her to startle and look down at a large brown box with strategically placed holes. ' _Is there something alive in there?!_ ", she thought as her normally tanned skin paled to a pasty white.

With a deep breath, she dragged the box in and closed the door behind it. Displeased hisses and snarls sprang from the box, making her jolt in surprise before she crouched down and opened the box. She met three pairs of eyes, the fourth being hidden behind long bangs.

There were two black cats, one with eerie crimson eyes and one with golden eyes. The one with golden eyes had a strange bluish-purple tint to it, and silver markings that made it look like it was wearing glasses. There was a dark brown-almost black cat with chartreuse eyes, also having silver markings under its eyes.

It was fluffy, with a silver cat with the long bangs coming as a close second in terms of fluffiness. There was a large scar peeking from the fur on its face, one around its neck, and one on its left pinky toe on its front paw. On its face as a large grin, which only seemed to grow the longer she looked at that cat.

Her eyes then landed on the fluffiest of the cats. Its fur was bright red, with a dark reddish-brown mane around its neck, chartreuse eyes like the dark brown-almost black one though, unlike that cat and the one with golden eyes, the markings that looked like glasses were dark red. Then, after another look, she noticed there were two kittens in the box with the adults.

One was a platinum blonde with bright icy blue eyes, and the other was a strange blue color with its left eye dark royal blue with its other eye squeezed shut. Did it have crust keeping it closed? She reached in the box to pull the blue kitten out to try and wipe any gunk away, only to yank it back as it hissed at her and swiped its tiny claws.

"Jesus! Calm down, kitty. I just wanna clean your eye." It glared at her, before turning its back to her with a huff. Emily decided it was safer to go after a less hostile feline, reaching for the silver one. It purred as she held it, and she quickly took a peek at its gender.

It seemed this was a he. "I think I'll name you Cheshire." She placed him on her lap, and he curled into a ball while continuing to purr.

She then picked up the dark brown-almost black cat, looking between its legs. It struggled, seemingly embarrassed; it was a boy. "I'll call you Grumpy, because you look like you're done with everything."

She put him down, with him walking a bit away and sitting near the couch. Next was the red cat, but it hissed and escaped her hold, running over to Grumpy. "I guess you're female. So you'll be Rose."

The black cat with red eyes was next; and it was a boy. "You are now dubbed Crow." Once the tom was put down, he sat in his spot, seemingly waiting for something.

The blue kitten immediately started jumping at the side of the box, making Emily pick it up. She found out it was a boy, and he turned his head, embarrassed. "You'll be Sparta, since you tried to scratch me like a mean kitty."

Placing Sparta down, he quickly approached Crow, meowing incessantly. "Is he your papa?" The blue kitten glared daggers at her, with the black tom purring.

The brunette ignored the heated stare, picking the blonde kitten up. It purred happily, rubbing against her thumb. This one was also a boy.

"I think you should be Cookie." She allowed him to scamper over to the other cats near the couch who Sparta and Crow joined. Grabbing the last one, she lifted its leg; yet another boy.

"You're Shadow, okay?" He blinked uninterestedly. Pouting, Emily pulled him to her chest, running her fingers through his fur.

He merely blinked. "Why won't you purr?", she whined gently, stroking behind his ears. He still refused to purr.

Her pout deepened. "Ber-bear would purr." Missing the confusion in Shadow's eyes, she put him down before moving Cheshire from her lap and standing.

She grabbed the box and headed into the kitchen, folding it and throwing it in the recycling bin by the trash. A meow made her turn her head, seeing the new additions had followed her. "What's wrong, guys?"

Her answer was in the form of growling stomachs. "Oh!", she gasped, before heading over to the cupboards and opening them. "I'm sure Kiku won't mind sharing his tuna for now.", she said more to herself, grabbing one of the many large cans.

Moving to another cupboard, she grabbed a paper plate and placed the can in the automatic can-opener. The cats jumped as it turned on, hissing at it as she shook her head and chuckled. She pulled the can away and gently lifted the lid, smiling as it smoothly separated from its seal.

Carefully, she tossed the metal slab towards the recycling bin, silently cheering for herself as it landed. With a few well given shakes, the shredded ocean fish plopped onto the paper. Emily placed the plate on the floor for them, before depositing the empty can into the blue bin.

"I'll be back, guys. I have to get some things." With that, she left to the living room and went to put her shoes on. When the front door shut, Crow and Shadow perked their heads up, moving away from the others who were eating.

They hated having to chew and swallow food they couldn't taste so the human wouldn't be suspicious. Soon, the others were done eating, pushing the weird looking plate away from them. "Eww, I hate that!", Cookie hissed, shaking himself and moving towards Shadow.

The others followed after, sitting down in a circle. "Enough whining. It's obvious we aren't in England anymore. It's already bad enough we're in these blasted forms!", Sparta growled in irritated, his fur fluffing up. "Well, what do you suppose we should do about it?", Rose huffed at the kitten, boredly examining her claws.

"What do you think we do about it?! We find a water source, a stable food source, and find somewhere else to stay until we can turn back to normal and get back to our world! Now, the only real question is how the hell do we get out of this blasted woman's house?", Sparta told them, unaware of the new presence in the room. They were all startled by a light thud, followed by a squeak. They whipped their heads around to see a large yellowish white cat with long fur and a bit of chub.

Around its neck was a giant dark brown mane, a collar colored like the American Flag above it, and under its blue eyes were dark markings that looked like glasses. By its paws was some strange looking thing. "What?! You can't leave, dudes! You just got here! 'Sides, Emily will be _so_ upset if she finds you missing!"

The group of seven leapt to their paws. "Who the bloody hell are you and where did you come from?!", Cookie yowled, arching his back. "I'm Alfred, and I'm the Hero! We noticed you when we came down to see what the commotion was! I was so excited that I'd be gettin' some new playmates that I ran upstairs and got my squeaky cheeseburger!", the cat, now identified as male, announced, placing his right paw on the thing and pressing down on it, making it squeak.

"We?", Crow asked, tilting his head. "Alfred, are they behaving?", a British voice called, before a white cat came in. It-he had folded ears, a orange spot around his left ear and eye, a orange spot on his left thigh were was connected to his fully orange tail, green eyes, and a red collar.

Above his eyes were the bushiest eyebrows anyone had ever seen. " _Oui_ , zhey better not be making a mess.", a French voice chimed in, belonging to a white tom with gorgeously long fur, purple eyes, and a flamboyant purple collar. "Ve~ I-a hope they're friendly!", an Italian voice cheered happily, belonging to a yellowish tom with brown spots on his head, back, tail and closed eyes.

To the left of his head was a strange curl, and around his neck was a simple black collar. "Be careful, Feliciano, zhey may be filthy.", a German voice warned cautiously, its owner being a blue-grey tom with ice blue eyes and a ribbon around his neck. "I agree with Rudwig. I hope you enjoyed my tuna.", a Japanese accented voice spoke, the owner being a black tom with dark brown eyes, white on his face that stopped at his chest, four white paws, a small fluffy white tail, and a white collar with a red dot in the middle.

"They-a better not get any of-a my pizza!", another Italian voice growled, the tom looking like the other Italian cat but with darker colors and opened eyes which were dark green. He glared hatefully at the seven newcomers. His collar was brown rather than black.

"Hey, Lovi, do you think they'll like tomatoes?", a Spanish voice chirped, belonging to a tom similarly colored to 'Lovi' but with different patterning. Around his neck was a dark red collar with a cross for a tag. "Don't-a call me that, you-a tomato loving _bastardo_!"

"Kesesesese~ Look at zhem! Zhe little blonde vone looks so cute fluffed up like zhat!", another German voice laughed, this one belonging to a white tom with bright red eyes like Crow's. He had two scars, one over his right eye and one on his left shoulder. Around his neck was a tattered version of the ribbon the other German cat was wearing.

"Leave zhem alone, Gilbert.", another German cat sighed, this one being dark brown-almost purple with a white face and chest, paws, tipped tail, and violet eyes. A strange curl protruded from the top of his head, and his ribbon was red with white in the middle. Weirdly, there looked to be some sort of mole near his mouth.

"New friends?", a small tan tom with a Finnish accent asked happily, the top of his head being white, along with his paws and the tip of his tail. His purple eyes shined as they landed on the group of seven. Around his neck was a white ribbon with a blue stripe in the middle, which was actually shown as a cross on the sides.

"Wow, they look so weird!", a fluffy tom with a Danish accent exclaimed, the top half of him bright orange and the bottom half snow white. The ribbon around his neck was similar to the Finnish one's, but it was red and white rather than white and blue. Suddenly, the ribbon was grabbed by a cat with long white fur, emotionless indigo eyes, a strange floating curl, and a ribbon that was like the Danish one's but with blue in the middle of the white.

"Stupid Dane.", the cat muttered with a Norwegian accent, making the others sweatdrop. A small white cat with a grey circle around his right eye sighed, his ribbon like the Norweigan one's but the colors were switched. His violet eyes darted away from the two, his tail twitching as they landed on the group.

He seemed to be quietly judging them. Suddenly, behind the Finnish cat appeared a giant blue-grey cat with a white underbelly, aqua eyes, and a ribbon similar to the aforementioned cat's, but this one was blue and yellow and the ends were dangling rather than fashioned into a bow. Under their eyes were markings that looked like glasses.

"Hello.", it spoke to them, voice lined with a Swedish accent. They resisted shuddering. A large brown fluffy cat with a large white mane around its neck, and a collar that was white, red, and blue came into the rather spacious kitchen to see what was going on.

Its back paws were white, along with the tip of its tail. It had a large nose and violet eyes. "Привет! I am Ivan! We become one, _Да_?", it-he purred, his Russian accent friendly but also underlined with sinister intentions.

"Yo, how about no?!" "What is all this noise, aru?", a Chinese voice inquired, the owner being a dark brown cat with dark brown eyes and a red and gold collar around his neck. Draped over his shoulder was a ponytail.

The seven sweatdropped. Seventeen cats! "Um, what-", Rose went to speak, only to be interrupted.

" _Mon dieu_ , not more of your kind!" "Shut it, you bloody frog!" "Just you try me, _Angleterre_!"

"Don't start fighting!", Alfred shouted. "Forgive me. I'm Arthur.", the British kitty said with a bow of his head. "I am the beautiful Francis!"

' _So now they're introducing themselves_?", the seven thought in unison. " _Ciao_ ~! I'm Feliciano, but you-a can call me Feli!" " _Hallo_. I am Ludvig."

" _Kon'nichiwa_ , I am Kiku. I rike sensing the mood and refraining from speaking." "Hmph. I'm-a Lovino, Feliciano's older _fratello_." " _Hola_ ~, I'm Antonio! You can call me Toni!"

"Und I am zhe awezome Gilbert! Ludvig's big _bruder_!" "I am Roderich." " _Hei_ , I'm Tino!"

"I'm Matthias! The King of Scandinavia!" "I am Lukas." "I'm Emil."

"Berwald." "I am Yao, aru." "That's not what we wanted, but okay.", Grumpy sighed.

"So, what were you shouting about before we all came in?", Arthur asked Alfred. "Huh? Oh! They want to leave!" There were cries of varying shock and outrage, making the seven newcomers bristle in offence.

"Ve-meow! But there is-a so many dangers outside!" "Why the bloody hell do you want to leave?!" "We need to get back to our world!", Rose snapped.

"Pfft~! Zhe strays are obviously delusional! Talking about 'their vorld'! Silly street _Katzen_ , zhere's no such zhing as ozer vorlds!", Roderich laughed. As the seven tried to fight back, the others began agreeing with the Germanic cat. "Poor things probably went without food for too long.", Tino 'aww'ed with Berwald nodding in agreement.

"I can't believe they'd actually want to go back on streets.", Emil said bluntly, Lukas flicking an ear. "Well said, little brother.", the Norwegian sighed. "It's true!", Cookie cried.

"Sure it is.", a new voice spoke, this one being female. Turning their attention to the counters behind them, they spotted a large black she-cat with long legs that wasn't there before lounging across the countertop. A pink collar with jewels embedded in it was around her neck.

Her (E/C) eyes drilled holes into them, unamused with their 'lies'. "Who are you?", Rose snarled, feeling threatened there was another female. "I'm (Name)."

Suddenly, she adjusted herself and jumped down. The light hit her fur in a way that illuminated the previously unseen markings. She was tall, and the tip of her tail barely reached the hocks of her hind legs.

Pushing past the startled seven, she approached the toms, taking her place by Alfred. "So, please introduce yourselves." "Why should we?", Shadow challenged.

"Because it's onry fair." "Fine. I'm Ciel Phantomhive." "I'm Alois Trancy."

"Heheh~, I'm Undertaker." "I'm the fabulous Grell Sutcliff!" "I am William T. Spears."

"Sebastian Michaelis, at your service." "Claude Faustus." They were startled by Alfred laughing, and the rest smiling in amusement.

"What's so funny?!", Sparta spat. "Those aren't your names, dudes!" He proceeded to point a paw at the blue kitten.

"You're Sparta!" He moved it to the blonde kitten. "You're Cookie!"

Then at the red cat. "You're Rose!" Then the dark brown cat.

"You're appropriately named Grumpy!" Then the silver cat. "You're Cheshire!"

Then the crimson-eyed tom. "You're Crow!" Finally, the golden-eyed tom.

"And you're Shadow!" They bristled at being so blatantly dismissed. "Why the hell did you ask us to tell you our names?!", Sparta spat.

"'Cause we wanted to hear you say your names." "We gave you our real names!", Rose yelled in frustration. "It's cat rule to address each ozer vith zhe names zhe owner give jou. Zhe only cats who are exempt from zhis are alley cats still on the streets.", Roderich told them matter-of-factly.

"It's true.", a quiet male voice piped up. This tom looked like Alfred, though his base fur was white with the mane being blonde and his eyes being violet. A long curl poked from his head.

His collar was red and white with a red leaf in the middle. "There you are, Matthew! By the way, thanks for sticking in the living room long enough to figure out what Emily named them!", Alfred shouted happily. The seven of them stiffened at the thought of someone watching them while they were unaware.

"So you had someone stalk us?!" "I didn't stalk you. Stalking would have been following you to the kitchen and watching you while you ate and talked. I left after I figured out what your names were." Before they could respond, the front door was opened.

"I'm back, guys!"


End file.
